Beyond Enemy Lines
by Ran-Fan-030189
Summary: This will be located inside its the first page :
1. AN ABOUT THE STORY

_Authors Note_

This story includes violence, sex, births, and FEMSLASH. MAY CONTAIN death, car accidents, and rape. SO IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THAT STUFF DO NOT READ! I just want to make it clear THIS IS JUST A STORY (and the bad stuff that happens)I WOULD NEVER WISH UPON THE PEOPLE IT HAPPENS TO! I LOVE ALL THE DIVAS IN THIS STORY AND WOULD NEVER WANT ANYTHING BAD TO HAPPEN TO THEM!.

_About The Story_

What happens when two men fight for a girl but she gets hurt in the cross fire? What happened when the enemy helps her get stronger? What happens when the heels find out she helped a face? What happens when these two girls fall for each other? What happens when they they tell there boyfriends they moved on? Will some one get hurt...will they last? Will there friend accept how they feel about each other....and what happens when a fight between friends causes one to hurt her self? WHO'S FRIENDS WILL ACCEPT AND WHO'S FRIENDS WILL SHUN THEM? (now in the first chapter its confusing because you'll see who gets together how ever in chapter 2 they will not be chapter 2 is going to be a flash back chapter)

_Guide_

**PRESENT**

_FLASHBACK_

_Title_

Love Beyond Enemy Lines

-STARING-  
Maryse Ouellet  
Maria Kanellis  
Eve Torres  
Michelle McCool  
Phillip Jack Brooks (CM PUNK)  
The Miz  
Jeff Hardy  
Tiffany  
Brie

_Girls_  
Brianna Garcia (Brie Bella)  
Nicole Garcia (Nikki Bella)  
Taryn Terrell (Tiffany)  
Mickie James Barbra Blank (Kelly-Kelly)  
Natalie Neidhart (Natayla)  
Melina Perez Lisa Varon (Victoria)  
Candice Michelle

_The Boys_  
Carlito Primo  
John Morrison  
John Cena  
Theodore James Wilson (Tyson Kidd)  
Matt Hardy  
Jack Swagger  
Shawn Michaels (HBK)  
Adam Copeland (Edge)  
Kofi Sarkodie-Mensah (Kofi Kingston)  
Anthony Carreli (Santino Marella)  
Paul Levesque (HHH)  
Christian Cage  
Nicholas Theodore Nemeth(Nick/Dolph)

_The Couples_  
Maria/Jeff  
Maryse/Miz  
Eve/Matt  
Michelle/Taker  
Natalya/Tyson  
Melina/Morrison  
Maria/Maryse  
Tiffany/Christian  
Tiffany/Brie  
Nikki/Nick

_The Kids_  
Lousie Marie Hardy- Eve and Matt's daughter. (4 when when she comes in the story)  
Carrie Teressa Kanellis- Maria's adopted daughter. (2 when she comes in the story) (Tare-es-a)  
James Stu Wilson- Natalya and Tyson's son. (New Born when he comes in the story)


	2. Chapter 1: The Fight

**"JEFF, PHIL STOP!" Cried the voice of the green eyed diva as she tried to pull the two men apart.**

**Cm shoved Maria down causing her to hit her arm. "STAY OUT OF THIS MARIA!" he scolded as she held her arm.**

**Jeff got enraged "YOU NEVER PUSH A WOMEN!" he said punching Punk to the face as Maria got between them again.**

**"I said stop!" Tears filled Maria's eyes filled with tears but CM went to strike Jeff but hit Maria by accident. She gasped and backed away from the boys and went to the diva's locker room.**

**"Maria...are you alright?" Her fellow diva and best friend asked her emerald eyes growing worried.**

**"I'm fine" Maria said softly sitting by the brunette who hugged her gently seeing CM's hand print.**

**"Honey your cheek is red what happened?" The younger diva asked pushing Maria's hair behind her ear.**

**"Phil Struck me by accident, he was going at it with Jeff again and I tried to break them up." Maria said leaning against her dearest friend.**

**"Maria you know how those to get last time they broke your wrist." The diva pointed out and pointed to Maria's cast.**

**"I know Eve I just hate them fighting." She said softly as Louise walked over she smiled. "MINI ME!" She said excitedly hugging the young girl who had ran in.**

**"AUNT RIA!" She giggled hugging Maria then looked at Eve. "Mommy, I'm hungry but Daddy is in his match." said the little four year old with a cute smile.**

**"Alright honey, hold on one second." Eve said with a smile but Louise pouted.**

**"BUT I'M HUNGRY NOW!" she started to cry and Eve hugged her.**

**"Here she can have my sandwich" Maria said with a smile as Louise thanked her.**

**"Thanks Ria." Eve smiled and Maria nodded.**

**Michelle walked in with Maryse both scoffed at Maria and Eve, Maria rolled her eyes as did Eve. Louise looked at the four divas, she sighed she hated people being mean to her mother.**

**"I gotta go check on Jeff and Phil." Maria sighed leaving the locker room, Eve's expression got really worried as she held her daughter close as Maryse fallowed Maria to pick on her since the cameras were fallowing her.**

**The boy were still going at it and now Maria was mad. "PHIL GET OFF OF JEFF!" she screamed pulling him off but he threw her to the floor causing her to hit her head on the wall she got dizzy from the impact and her head started to bleed a bit. "Jeff, Phil please stop" She begged holding her head.**

**Maryse's eyes widened as soon as Maria had hit her head. "MARIA!" she said in shock running to her bending down. "Maria are you alright!?" She said worriedly as Maria groaned in pain.**

**"Please dont hurt me" Maria begged in pain her eyes fluttered open.**

**"I wont...lets get you to the doctor." Maryse said worriedly helping Maria up.**

**"Why are you being so nice to me?" Maria asked the taller blonde.**

**"Heel or not, when the cameras are not on me I'm a sweetheart." She said helping maria in to the doctors office.**

**After about and hour Maria was feeling better she thanked Maryse then went to Eve and Louise.**

**"MARYSE DAMN IT HOW COULD YOU HELP THE ENEMY!" The tall former teacher scolded in an angry tone.**

**"SHUT UP MCCOOL SHE WAS BLEEDING" Maryse said with a scoff walking away as Maria looked over at the two girls bickering.**

**"Michelle, she probably just saved my life so SHUT UP!" Maria hissed angrily, as Maryse snickered.**

**Michelle got up in Maria's face and Louise got in front of Maria. "NO HURT AUNT RIA!" She screeched and Eve giggled and Maria hugged Louise.**

**"MICHELLE THAT IS ENOUGH!" Maryse said pulling her away angrily, as Michelle pulled away and went to rat out Maryse, as Maryse sighed.**

**"I'm sorry Ryse." Maria said near tears. She felt sick to her stomach but it wasnt a bad sick, it was a love sick.**

**"Dont cry Maria, It's alright." Maryse said hugging the green eyed beauty.**

**"But she will turn the heels against you cuz of me!" She cried and held her stomach wincing "ow"**

**"MARIA!?" Eve said worriedly running toward her and hugging her gentely. "Are you alright!?" She asked worriedly as Maria winced again.**

**"Fine, just stomach hurts." Maria said tierdly and Maryse looked worried as did Eve.**

**"Are you..." Eve was interrupted by Maria quickly saying no.**

**"IF I'M PREGNANT then some one had sex with me while I was asleep." She laughed and Maryse giggled un till the other heels walked over.**

**"WELL WELL WELL if it isnt the 3 muskeeteers!" Natalya and Michelle snickered.**

**"LEAVE MARIA ALONE! She isn't feeling well." Eve said hissing angrily, as Maria held her back.**

**"Eve its fine I can fight my own battles." She giggled hugging Eve and Michelle grinned.**

**"Then how about a little match right now you and me!" Michelle said angrily and Maria shook her head.**

**"No My stomach hurts to much, thanks anyway." Maria laughed sarcastically and Michelle grabbed her.**

**"TUFF" Michelle dragged her to the ring and threw her in, she fallowed and waited for the bell.**

**The bell rang and Maria winced getting to her feet. Maria taunted Michelle holding her stomach as Michelle charged her Maria ducked and waited for Michelle to turn around. Michelle turned and Maria grinned and hit a hard clothesline taking Michelle right off her feet. Michelle was pissed she got up and hit a drop kick to Maria's stomach. Maria instantly fell to her knees her eyes watering badly as she held her stomach. Eve went to run out but Layla held her back as Eve cried worriedly. Maryse grinned and said shed help Michelle and walked out, Michelle was stomping at Maria's stomach as she tried to hold back the cries for help. Maria's stomach was hurting worse then before when Maryse got in the ring, Maria's eyes showed weakness from pain. Maryse attacked Michelle angrily and Michelle ran to the back madder then ever. Maryse bent down to Maria worriedly as Maria winced trying to breathe easier..Maryse helped her up slowly. Maria winced again sitting up her arm over her stomach tight, Maria looked up at Maryse weakly as Maryse helped her to her feet. The crowed cheered and Maria leaned on Maryse as she helped Maria out of the ring. Maryse helped her to the back and in to the locker room, and handed her ice.**

**"Thanks." She said weakly flintching as the ice touched her bare side.**

**"Do you need a doctor Ree?" Maryse asked worriedly as a frantic Eve ran to Maria.**

**"No" she said softly iceing her stomach in pain.**

**"Maria I'm worried about you...I love you." Maryse covered her mouth in shock that she let the slip.**

**"I love you to." Maria said weakly leaning against Eve, Eve was after all like a little sister to her.**

**Maryse's eyes widen..."You do!" She said almost crying from how happy she was to hear that.**

**Maria nodded then closed her eyes tight. "oww"**

**Maryse looked worriedly at Maria as tears filled her eyes from pain. "Maria let me get you to a doctor please!" She begged as Michelle walked over.**

**"NO I'm fine" She said looking up at Michelle, "Go away." She said weakly leaning this time on Maryse.**

**"Michelle BACK OFF!" Maryse growled and held Maria rubbing her back softly. "Come on I'm getting you to a doctor then back to your hotel." She said lovingly.**

**"No I'm fine" She got up slowly and got in to her day clothes sucking in air making a hissing sound in pain.**

**"Maria Louise." Maryse said with a joking laugh, and Maria playfully pushed her.**

**"You are so lucky you don't have a middle name." She laughed kissing Maryse's cheek.**

**Maryse grinned big and then hugged Maria gently. "Well lucky for me my mother didn't hate me" She teased, "Kidding, come on I'm gonna get you home."**

**"Okay, but will you stay with me...I don't have a room mate." Maria said sadly as she wrapped her arms around Maryse's waist kissing her cheek softly.**

**"Alright but just this once." She laughed helping Maria to the car.**

**"Okay, but one problem...my room only has one bed." She giggled "kidding, god your so beautiful." She said smiling getting in the car slowly to not hurt her self more.**

**"Very funny Maria, to bad you were joking." Maryse laughed and got in the passenger seat and buckled up. "Thank you, but your more beautiful then me." she said with a smile as Maria disagreed.**

**Maria drove them back to the hotel and one they were in her room she laid on the bed wincing once again. Maryse looked worried and walked over to her and sat by her, she slowly lifted Maria's shirt to see her stomach to check the bruises. Maria sighed in relief as Maryse gently touched the bruises to check them. Maria yawned tiredly and Maryse helped her in to her pajamas then changed in to her own. She walked over to Maria and sat by her again, she was so worried for her. Maria smiled and laid her head on Maryse's shoulder tierdly as Maryse held her close and gently. Maria smiled and gently leaned over kissing Maryse's cheek or at least trying to. Maryse turned her head so that Maria got her lips, and Maria giggled and kept kissing as Maryse kissed her back. Maria stopped and looked in to Maryse's eyes and smiled. Maryse smiled back and pushes Maria's bangs out of her eyes and kisses her collar bone. Maria giggled and closed her eyes relaxing as Maryse giggled. Maria opened one eye raising her eye brow at Maryse and she grinned then cuddled gently and closed her eyes as well. Maria re-closed her eye and laid her head on Maryse's chest with a tired sigh. Maryse smiled and put her hand on Maria's back to comfort her as both slept. Maria slept soundlessly and Maryse rubbed her back while sleeping. Maria winced a bit causing Maryse to wake and check on her. once she knew Maria was alright she yawned and fell back asleep. She never thought she would end up with a girl, yet alone Maria but she was really happy she did. Maria yawned tiredly waking up the next morning, she realised she was in Maryse's arms and she smiled. She got up slowly and went to take a shower to ease the pain in her side that Michelle caused. Maryse watched her walk in the bathroom and text-ed Natalya asking her if she was mad at her for liking Maria. Natalya sighed and text-ed Maryse saying I do NOT want to talk about this right now. Maryse sighed and threw her phone on the other bed as Maria walked over after getting out of the shower. Maria looked worriedly at Maryse and Maryse faked a smile and hugged Maria after she got dressed so she wasn't wet anymore. Maria sighed and told Maryse she was going for a walk and Maryse nodded. Maria went down stairs and left the lobby to outside and took a deep breath and let it out. Maria smiled and stepped in to the street a car almost hit her but she jumped out of the way and screamed slow down. Maria rolled her eyes and went to cross again not seeing any cars coming in her direction she crossed but the car she yelled at turned around and sped up hitting her hard. Maria groaned in pain laying on the ground. Michelle and Natalya and Maryse had seen and both were shocked as Maryse ran to Maria in tears. Maryse turned Maria's head gently to face her, there was blood all over Maria's hands and mouth and arm. Her lip was swollen and her face scratched up her arms cut and her hands torn up. Maria groaned weakly as Maryse helped her sit up, her ribs and side were a bit bruised and she was shaking, tears streamed down Maryse's warm cheeks.**

**"Ryse? I feel so weak and sore, I looked both ways that car was going the oppiste direction of me." She breathed out weakly as Maryse called 911.**

**"Don't worry I'm calling 911." Maryse said holding Maria close.**

**"No I'm fine honest please!" Maria said getting up slowly.**

**"Are you sure?" Maryse asked hanging up and Maria nodded.**

**"I just need to get back to the room and clean up the cuts and bandage my hand." Maria smiled a bit leaning on Maryse who helped her to the room.**

**Maria got in the room and washed her hand wincing from pain. She bandaged her hand with gauze and tape and then cleaned up her lip and other arm. She sighed looking at the cut down her cheek and looked down in tears as Maryse walked over. Maryse got a damp paper towel and helped Maria clean up her cheek as Maria smiled a bit. Maryse kissed her cheek softly and helped her clean her lip then handed her ice as Maria held it to her lip. Maria went and laid on the bed and Maryse laid by her and hugged her close and gently as she held the ice to Maria's side gently. Maria winced a bit then relaxed, Maria closed her eyes and leaned on Maryse's chest. Maryse smiled and held her gently icing her side for her as Maria fell asleep the pain was just to much for her. The next morning Maria woke up feeling arms around her waist and looked up seeing Maryse, she giggled a bit and slowly sat up holding her side wincing a little bit.**

**"Maria?" Maryse asked worriedly..."you okay honey?" Maryse asked sitting up next to Maria.**

**"I'm fine just sore, I need to get ready for training." She said getting off the bed but Maryse shook her head.**

**"Vince is gving you time off untill your healed." Maryse smiled a bit rubbing her knee.**

**"still bugging you, maybe you need surgery." Maria asked curiously.**

**"I will check after night of champions." Maryse giggled with a tired yawn she did not sleep well the night before.**

**"Fine but you have to go to smack down tonight remember." She giggled pointing to her self "I get to interview all the champs!"**

**About 6 hours past and Maryse was in the ring cutting a promo. She talked about night of champions and how she was confident she would win, she then talked about how Maria's condition was after the accident and that she would be back in 3 to 6 months. Maryse blushed a bit her and Maria knew every one knew so she thought she would propose to Maria it was a speical live edition of Smack-Down. Suddenly Natalya's music blared and she came to the ring fallowed by Layla and Michelle and Natala laughed and snatched Maryse's mic.**

**"HELLO TRATOR!" Natalya growled as the other heels laughed.**

**"Look I'm in no mood to fight! Why are you mad that I helped Ria?" Maryse asked angrily.**

**"BECAUSE YOUR A HEEL!" Michelle snapped as Layla agreed.**

**"WE ARE SUPPOSE TO BE FRIENDS! I HAD TO HELP HER CM ALMOST KILLED HER" She said near tears after all she was turning face, Natalya laughed and Michelle shook her head.**

**"Your really are a DUMB FRENCH SLUT!" Michelle snickered.**

**"YEAH AND YOU 3 ARE BITCHES!" Maryse shook her head disapointed in Natalya, Layla and Michelle "you DISGUST ME!"**

**Natalya scoffs "Thanks." She Took It As A Joke Because Words Don't Hurt Nor Fear The Anvilette. She Found People With Smart-ass Attitudes Rather Funny.**

**Michelle however was pissed and bitch slapped Maryse hard across the face. "SHUT YOU FRENCH MOUTH!" She yelled as Layla giggled.**

**Maryse rubbed her cheek which was stinging she sat by Maria on the couch in the ring. "I hate them." she hissed as Michelle started to rant.**

**Maria giggled nodding and hugged Maryse."I know honey, it's okay you have me and eve." she giggled rolling her eyes at Natalya who Scoffed and Flick Her Hair Over Her Shoulders, With Her Hands On Her Hips, listening to Michelle rant.**

**"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Maria said snatching the mic...."MARYSE AND I ARE IN LOVE BIG DEAL SHE SAVED MY LIFE OKAY YOU LITTLE BITCHES NEED TO GROW UP!" She laughs shoving Nattie on her ass then slapped Layla and glared a Michelle and kicked her bad leg.**

**Natalya fell On Her Bum. She Grew Infuriated, No One Touched The Anvilette. It Was A Insult To Her. Natalya Got Right Back Up Glaring At Maria "You Think That's FUNNY?" Natalya Yelled Backing Maria Into The Corner "HUH?"**

**Maria took a deep breath holding in her fear and pushed Nat. "Yeah I do HENCE THE LAUGH, DUH!" she snickerd.**

**Natalya Shoved Maria's Shoulder Fully Backing Maria Into The Corner Then Slapped Her In The Face "NEVER INSULT ME" Natalya Still Had A Heart And Was Not Going To Continue To Beat On Maria. She Decided To Drop Down And Roll Out The Ring Waving Michelle and Layla On..Backing Up To The Ramp.**

**Maria held her cheek her eyes water bit after all the dungeon diva struck her "ryse?" she asked worriedly and Maryse was way ahead of her.  
"YEAH WADDLE YOUR FAT OVER SIZED EGOTISTICAL SELFISH BITCHY ASS TO THE BACK!" Maryse said angrily checking on her girl friend.**

**Maria laughed a bit rubbing her cheek. "ryse its fine sweetie."**

**Michelle turned around and ran down the ramp and hit Maryse with a hard clothesline and smirked "nat's not a bitch you are."**

**Maria jaw dropped and she went to tackle Michelle but Michelle saw and did a round house kick to Maria hard in the stomach causing her to fall to her hands and knees. Michelle kicked her stomach again Maria cried out in pain, Michelle then walked away. Maryse quickly ran to Maria who was holding her stomach wincing in pain. Maryse helped her girlfriend up as Maria clung to her with a slight smile. The next week at ECW, Maria and Maryse were there to hang with the twins. Christian was fighting with William and Tiffany the General Manger for ECW came out and everyone knew she was really mad about summer slam. Brie and Nikki and Maryse were watching the tron in shock and Maria was grinning she was proud of Tiffany for taking charge and sticking up for her self for once. Tiffany clutched the microphone tight and then in a angry tone but still with a smile for the fans said 'ENOUGH TALKING! IT IS TIME FOR ACTION! NOW CHRISTIAN AT SUMMER SLAM YOU DID TAKE ADVANTAGE OF REGAL BEFORE HE WAS READY. BUT WILLIAM IF YOU WOULD LIKE A SECOND CHANCE AT THE ECW CHAMPIONSHIP YOU'LL HAVE TO EARN IT! SO YOU ARE GOING TO FACE CHRISTIAN IF YOU WIN YOU WILL RECIVE YOUR OPPORTUNITY. IF YOU DON'T THEN YOU WONT ITS AS SIMPLE AS THAT...AND GENTLEMEN THAT MATCH IS TONIGHT!' she went to the back and threw the mic down angrily and sighed running her hands through her hair. After the first match she walked up to Zack and Shelton who were fighting and once again in an angry tone said 'GO GET READY' Zack being the asshole he was asked for what. She simply said still in the angry tone 'BECAUSE YOU HAVE A TAG TEAM MATCH' Zack scoffed and asked who his partner was she simply gave him a smirk type smile "SHELTON GOOD LUCK GENTLEMEN" and walked away back to her office. She sat on the couch and covered her face and then sighed running her hands through her hair again from the stress she was feeling. The Bellas looked really worried as they gave Maria and Maryse a scared look and Maria and Maryse nodded so the four of them went to go check on Tiffany in the office. They knocked getting a stern 'COME IN' From the general manger the four walked in and Tiffany looked at them then covered her face and bursts in to tears. Maria sat by Tiffany and rubbed her back as tears streamed down the young blonde's rosey cheeks. Maria and Maryse exchanged worried looks as Maryse sat next to Tiff on the other side and hugged her. Nikki handed Tiffany a water as Brie handed her a towel to wipe the running make up. Tiffany looked up her face was a bit pale so Maryse felt her forehead which was warm Maryse looked at Maria who nodded and walked to he catering table. Maria got some honey, a peppermint, a slice of lemon and a tea packet. She mixed it in a small cup and added a bit of salt, she had learned this from her mother its to help sore throats. Maria walked back and handed it to Tiffany who drank it slowly. It helped a little and she smiled and leaned against the back of the couch. Maria kissed her cheek wich earned her a smile from the brown eyed beauty. Maria grinned proud of her self as Brie handed Tiffany a cup of soup, Tiff sipped the soup and closed her eyes tiredly. Nikki saw the guys fighting and then looked at Tiff who was getting very mad. Tiffany grabbed her mic but Nikki took it away and went out on to the ramp and told the boys to knock it off or be fired then went to the back and grinned as Tiffany giggled and mouthed thank you. After the show was over the twins helped Tiffany back to her hotel room, Maryse and Maria ran to there room quickly and locked door and dead bolted it both giggling excitedly they were up to something VERY sneaky.**

**"HOW DO WE GET HER TO AGREE!?" Maria asked shaking her girl friend's shoulders.**

**"MARIA GET A GRIP!" she laughed grabbing Maria's arms, "Baby everything will be alright but first she needs to get better." Maryse said worriedly.**

**"I dont like her being sick shes one of my best friends." Maria said now in tears as Maryse hugged her softly.**

**(WITH BRIE AND NIKKI AND TIFFANY)**

**"Brie I'm going to find her room mate to help her in to her pajamas" Nikki said about to leave the room.**

**"Nikki I can do it it's okay, beside the 3 of us ARE best friends." Brie giggled as She helped a sleeping Tiffany in to her pajamas.**

**"Brie you like her don't you?" Nikki asked with a smile...she knew when her sister had a crush.**

**Yeah Nik I do" Brie said sadly she was vry worried for Tiffany.**

**"I know your worried but she'll be okay, she told me she wasnt feeling well yesterday after something she ate. So it might be food posion shell be fine tomorrow." Nikki said hugging her sister to comfort her.**

**"Promise?" She asked in tears and Nikki nodded kissing her cheek.**

**"Bri...I like you to" Tiffany smiled softly her hand over her stomach.**

**Brie's face turned a dark shade of red. "You heard that?"**

**"I like you to" She said opening her eyes and Brie sat by her with a big smile on her face.**

**The next week Maria jumped on Maryse and screamed in her ear. "WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!"**

**"MARIA ITS 4AM leave me alone" she hissed tiredly turning over.**

**Maria's smile faded to a frown and she sighed and got dressed and went for a run. She ran about 5 miles then went in to the gym and worked out for about 3 hours. She was really tired by the end of the third hour but she was to upset to go back to her hotel room so she ran another 5 miles. She had now been gone for most of the day it was now 3pm and Maria was extremely sore from all the working out. Maryse was walking back and forth in the room in tears she was extremely worried she had already asked everyone if they had seen Ria and no one had. Maryse was now crying and ran to Brie and Nikki's room as they comforted her. Maria was still to upset to go back to the hotel so she walked to a outdoor track at a high school and ran for an hour. By now Maria could barley move with out her body hurting, she winced in pain and sat down on the bleachers. She was breathing heavily her eyes closed tight from the pain she was starting to feel dizzy she got up slowly, now being 4pm she sighed and walked back to the hotel and got in her car. She drove to the arena and went to the training room and locked the door. She knew she should not exercise anymore but she was just so upset still and wanted to get the emotions out. Maria's body was now numb as she collapsed to her knees and tried to catch her breath. The numbness went away and never in her life had she been in so much pain. Her match was first and she had a long match. But the disadvantage she was facing Natalya, Maria could not take anymore right as Natalya was about to hit a clothes line Maria collapsed. The audience was dead silent and Natalya's eyes were widened as the EMTs rushed to the ring. Maria was placed on the stretcher and taken to the back and the match was called as a draw and Natalya went to the back and sat Michelle. Maryse was pacing the locker room she could not stop blaming her self, she felt if she didn't yell Maria would have never left the hotel. Maria woke up in the hospital her whole body ached she closed her eyes having trouble breathing however she managed to sit up and look around. Maryse sighed and sat down on the couch and shook her head crying in to her hands.**

**Brie and Tiffany knocked on Maria's hospital door. "Ria can we come in?"**

**"Brie? Tiff?" She asked weakly as they walked in.**

**"MARIA LOUISE! what were you thinking!?" Tiffany asked worriedly the doctors had filled them in on what Maria told them.**

**"Maryse yelled at me I was upset, plus I needed to lose weight!" She coughed weakly and brie's heart sank.**

**"MARIA LOUISE KANELLIS! your to thin!" Brie said in tears.**

**"It's time for me to leave WWE its to much pressure to look good!" Maria got up and ran from the hospital and got in her car and drove straight through to Chicago.**

**Maria arrived around 11pm and ran inside straight to her mother's arms and collapsed tiredly in them and her mother just held her. Her mother knew what happened because Brie had filled her in. Maria was asleep with in seconds of her mother's embrace, however Maryse was worried sick back in New York. The others were starting to worry for Maryse, she had not smiled since about 8am that morning. Maryse called Maria and her mother answered and told Maryse, Maria was safe and asleep and Maryse thanked her. Maria's mother called Vince and asked him to let Maria have a vacation and he agreed she thanked him and held Maria close. Janelle also known as Janny walked in and saw Maria her face lit up and she ran to her mom and Maria. As soon as Janny saw how thin Maria was her heart sank and she cuddled her and her mother close. The next morning when Maria woke up she was in her sister's room and in her sisters arms. Maria smiled and cuddled close falling back asleep. Michelle walked to Maryse's room and knocked and the door and Maryse let her in.**

**"Ryse...were really sorry, me Lay and Nat. We feel so bad for how we treated you and Maria." She said softly and Maryse nodded accepting the appology.**

**"She quit" Maryse said in tears and Michelle's heart sank feeling like it was her fault.**

**"She what!?" Michelle was now near tears and Maryse nodded and Michelle ran to her room grabbing her phone and called Maria.**

**"Hello Maria Kanellis' phone Janelle speaking." Janny giggled as Maria tried to not laugh.**

**"Is Maria there?" Michelle asked curiously and Janny said yes and gave the phone to her sister.**

**"Hello?" Maria asked curiously.**

**"Ree...I'm sorry I treated you so badly." She said softly and Maria was a little shocked.**

**"I AM NOT COMING BACK EVER! NO ONE NEEDS ME" she screamed and hung up her phone and then threw it at the wall then bursted in to tear as her sister held her.**

**A month past and Maria was now the happy Maria her sister knew so well they were both fooling around when the door bell rang. Maria grinned and whispered in Janny's ear and she nodded giggling. Both ran to behind the door and opened it slowly to look scary and tried not to laugh, as soon as Maria saw it who it was she looked at her sister instantly.'RUN AND DONT TURN BACK GO!' She said pushing her sister out the door her voice soft but stern she closed the door behind her sister and locked it. The guy turned around and looked at Maria and she took a deep breath and glared at her ex who had a gun pointed right at her. Maria narrowed her eyes she was not intimidated by his actions she just grinned and waited for him to shoot at her. He walked toward her and she backed up as he loaded the gun she kept eye contact with him. He put his finger on the trigger and she took a deep breath and waited as soon as he shot her shot another shot was fired. Maria was holding her arm as she saw her ex fall to the ground she looked at the door to see her little sister with there father's gun in her hand, maria ran to her sister and held her as the cops came because she had called them after Maria told her to run. Maria told the police that he was shot out of self defence, the police did the paper work and got maria and Janny to the hospital where the bandaged Maria's arm and Janny stayed by her, Maria held her sister she was very proud of her. Once back at home Maria started to make dinner as Janny called Maryse with out Maria knowing.**

**"Bonjour?" Maryse asked answering her phone after just waking up.**

**"Maryse...it's Maria's little sister" She said softly she did not want Maria to get mad.**

**"Hi, how is she...I really miss her." She asked sadly looking at a picutre of her and Maria on her table side.**

**"Maryse you need to call her so I'm going to hang up you call back and ill give her the phone." She said and when Maryse agreed they hung up and she called back. "Ria phone is for you, I'll finish dinner." She said softly handing her the phone.**

**"Hello?" Maria asked curiously wondering who was calling her.**

**"Maria...don't hang up please let me talk to you. Your sister, don't get mad at her but your sister called she said i should call you..Ria what happened baby?" she asked worriedly.**

**"I'm coming back, I talked to Vince...you can't tell anyone it is suppose to be a surprise." She sighed sadly, "I miss you baby" Maria said in tears.**

**"I MISS YOU SO MUCH, I AM SO SORRY I WAS MEAN!" it was easy to tell tears were streaming down Maryse's face.**

**"I'm sorry I ran, I'll see you in about 3 hours." She said softly and hung up after both said good bye.**

**Three hours past and Maria was backstage at Smack-down with the biggest smile on her face. She was glad she was back and she was excited because her return was first. Maria's music played as she walked down the ramp her upper arm bandage was showing and for a reason the girls in the back were a little confused. Michelle looked at Layla and Natlaya who both were looking really confused. Maria smiled and blew a kiss to the fan and took the mic from Justin.**

**"Thank you everybody, It's so good to be back." She said with a smile and looked around then looked down. "Okay, I know you are all wondering why my arm is bandaged and you may think it is a tattoo...it's not. Now no one beat me up but something bad did happen. Parents might want to block there ears, now before some one comes out and says stay pg I am, so parents please...now my arm is bandaged because..." She stopped and looked down in tears then took a deep breathe and looked up. "I was shot now before anyone says anything I do have a match tonight and I WILL BE FIGHTING IN IT" She smiled big as the crowed cheered she handed the mic back to Justin and waited for her opponent.**

**Natalya's music blared and she walked out with a mic. 'Look I don't mind kicking your ass, but not while your hurt, so my replacement is.......' she laughed as Beth's music played. Maria grinned and taunted Beth to get in the ring, Maryse and Michelle and Layla all exchanged worried looks as Maria got in her ready mode. Beth got in the ring and went to clothesline Maria but she ducked. After a 15 minute match Maria had won and she went to the back and sat by Maryse and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek and leaned against her as Maryse held her softly. Beth came to the back and glared at Maria and muttered something Maria got up and pushed her hard. Beth turned around and kicked her in her bandaged arm which caused her to cry and hold her arm as she sat back down. Both Maryse and Michelle tackled Beth beating her up as Layla checked on Maria who was biting her lip holding back tears. Beth finally got away and left as Maryse ran to Maria and hugged her very gently. Maria looked at Maryse and smiled and kissed her cheek softly as Maryse blushed.**

**"Baby I'm fine" She laughed pushing Maryse away gently and then kisses her cheek jumping on her.**

**"You are bleeding" She said softly and Maria looked at her arm.**

**"Stitches must have come out I'll be fine." She said taking the bandages off then winced. "Okay I'll go have them re-do the stitches, I'll be right back."**

**Maryse took her hand and fallowed. "I'll come to" She giggled and Maria grinned and sat down as they re-stitched the bullet wound.**

**"I want ice cream" Maria pouted and Maryse giggled.**

**Now Natalya had seen what Beth did from the bathroom where she was re-doing her highlights and she was shocked. She did not want Maria hurt worse on that arm, they may not have been friends but Nattie did have a heart. Natalya fallowed Maryse and Maria to the ice cream parlor and walked in, and over to Maria and Ryse. Maryse glared at Natalya then got right next to Maria to protect her. Nat sat next to Maria and sighed and then faced Maria to talk to her.**

**"We need to talk" Natalya said to Maria in a seriouse tone.**

**"are you gonna break up with me" maria tried to say with a straight face but started to giggle while eating her cookie dough icecream.**

**Natalya Laughed "No Silly"**

**Maryse raised and eyebrow and Maria elbowed her "play nice ressebear, okay Nattie whats up?"**

**Nattir Eyes Ryse Then Looks Back At Ria.. "Look Im Here To Patch Things Up"**

**Maria looked a bit shocked..."your a heel it's your job...why are you doing this?" she asked confused then threw her ice cream out not wanting to finish it.**

**"Heel On Screen Ria..Big Difference.."**

**Maryse scoffed and Maria elbowed her in the stomach. "hush or no kiss good night" she smirked then looked at nat "sorry bout her shes OVER protective....and yeah i know, just you know how i am with trust." she shrugged "oh well forgive and forget" she smiled**


	3. Chapter 2: Troubble w Love

_Maria was asleep in Jeff's arms she was in a very deep sleep. Jeff woke up when his alarm went off but Maria did not hear it she was to deep in her sleep, Maria turned over groaning. Jeff got a bit worried and shook her gently and she groaned and turned away from him cuddling up to her puppy Gemini who licked her nose and she yawned waking up._

_"Aww Gem what's wrong baby boy, do you need to go potty?" She giggled then turned over seeing Jeff and smiled, "Hey Baby" she giggled softly._

_"So you wake up to licks huh?" He laughed and Maria pouted cutely._

_She laughs and she hugs him. "I love you Jeffery Nero Hardy!"_

_"I love you Maria Louise Kanellis!" He laughed softly and held her close._

_"Come on babe we need to get to the arena my sweet angel." Maria smiled kissing his soft lips._

_"What did you do?" He teased and she grinned._

_They drove to the arena and Maria ran off to the divas to hang with Eve and the twins. Eve sat on Maria's lap and giggles excitedly as Maria wrapped her arms around her tight. Nikkia and Brie ran in holding the the door closed behind them both twins eye were wide open. Maria and eve both raise an eye brow as Nikki and Brie sit against the door. Both Maria and Eve fell in to a fit of giggles knowing they were running from Paul and Katie. The twins glare and Eve and Maria n sit by them as Maria and Eve smiled innocently. Then Melina and Kelly and Mickie walk in to the locker room and Maria runs to Kelly hugging her tight._

_"KELLY!!!!!!!!!!!" Maria giggled clinging to her dear friend._

_"Hey Louise" Kelly smiled she loved calling Maria by her middle name._

_"You are so weird Jean" Maria laughed and hugged Kelly again._

_"Your BOTH weird!" Mickie laughs hugging Eve._

_"Hey I'll be right back I want to tell Jeff a secret." Maria laughed going out in the hall to see her ex and current boyfriend going at it._

_She ran to them and pulled them apart. "JEFF AND PHIL STOP!"_

_"STAY OUT OF THIS BITCH!" Punk warned and Maria looked hurt by that._

_Jeff threw him in the wall, "DON'T TALK TO MY GIRL FRIEND LIKE THAT!"_

_CM charged Jeff and Maria got in front of him and he threw her down hard and she landed on her wrist wrong as it snapped she cried out in agony. Jeff ran to his girlfriend and helped her up holding her wrist softly knowing it was broken he got her to the WWE doctors who set it and put a blue cast on her wrist. Maria sighed softly as she went back to the arena and sat down by Eve who looked really worried. Maria faked a smile and leaned her head on Eve tiredly and Eve rubbed her back as Tiffany walked in to the locker room. She saw Maria's wrist and her jaw dropped and Maria explained she looked disappointed in the boys. Maria sighed sadly she knew Jeff would make Punk pay and she did not want her boyfriend to be fired. Tears rolled down her cheeks as, Eve and Tiffany gave her a hug but she pulled away softly and got up off the couch. Tiff walked up behind her and went for a hug but Maria pushed her away and walked off. Eve and Tiff both went after her and grabbed her gently both hugging her. She got an angry look in her eyes and pushed both off her and glared at them._

_"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" She cried then fell to her knees crying in to her hands._

_Eve sighed and bent down. "Maria do NOT push us away we are here for you, were your friends!" She said softly embracing Maria in her arms._

_Maria cried in Eve's arms. "Why would he do that! TO ME!? I don't understand!" She cried hard as Tiffany rubbed her back shaking her head._

_Tiffany looked in to Maria's eye. "Sweetie some men are just bad." She said comforting her, she knew first hand she was trapped in a abusive realtionship._

_Maria looked up at Tiffany. "Easy for you to say your married to one of the sweetest guys ever." Maria said angrily then said sorry in tears._

_Tiff sighed and walked away and Maria broke down in tears. Tiff went to go talk to her husband about a divorce but he got mad and started to scream at her and she started screaming back. Maria, and Eve and the Bellas ran to Tiff's office and opened the door right when they did they saw Christian back hand Tiffany across the face as she fell. Maria was filled with anger and she ran at him hitting him hard in the head with her cast then winced in pain, Tiffany in shock pushed Maria away from him and bend down._

_"MARIA WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR! Baby are you okay?" She asked worriedly as he oppened his eyes._

_"YOU WANT TO BE ABUSED!" Maria hissed angrily pulling Tiff to the locker room._

_"He doesn't do it that often." Tiff said softly and Eve's heart sank._

_"Tiff you can't stay with him hon, he is dangerous he is hurting you!" Eve said hugging Tiffany who was now in tears and shaking._

_Tiff ignored her friends and a week went by she was still married to Christian and again Maria went to Jeff and CM to break there fight up._

_"JEFF, PHIL STOP!" Cried the voice of the green eyed diva as she tried to pull the two men apart._

_Cm shoved Maria down causing her to hit her arm. "STAY OUT OF THIS MARIA!" he scolded as she held her arm._

_Jeff got enraged "YOU NEVER PUSH A WOMEN!" he said punching Punk to the face as Maria got between them again._

_"I said stop!" Tears filled Maria's eyes filled with tears but CM went to strike Jeff but hit Maria by accident. She gasped and backed away from the boys and went to the diva's locker room._

_"I gotta go check on Jeff and Phil." Maria sighed an hour later leaving the locker room._

_The boy were still going at it and now Maria was mad. "PHIL GET OFF OF JEFF!" she screamed pulling him off but he threw her to the floor causing her to hit her head on the wall she got dizzy from the impact and her head started to bleed a bit. "Jeff, Phil please stop" She begged holding her head._

_Maryse's eyes widened as soon as Maria had hit her head. "MARIA!" she said in shock running to her bending down. "Maria are you alright!?" She said worriedly as Maria groaned in pain._

_"Please dont hurt me" Maria begged in pain her eyes fluttered open._

_"I wont...lets get you to the doctor." Maryse said worriedly helping Maria up._

_"Why are you being so nice to me?" Maria asked the taller blond._

_"Heel or not, when the cameras are not on me I'm a sweetheart." She said helping maria in to the doctors office._

_Meanwhile on the other side of the arena again Tiffany and Christian were fighting, this was there worst fight yet. He was hurting her worse then he ever had and she was on the ground in tears, when the other diva's heard her crying they ran to her office and opened the door. Eve jaw dropped when she saw Christian kick Tiffany. He turned the other diva's were in shock to and Tiff laid there hold her stomach in tears as Christian left Brie, Nikki, Maria, and Eve ran to Tiffany's side. Tiffany pulled away weakly keeping her arm close to her stomach as she sat up, pain filled her eyes as did fear. Tiff got to her feet and went back to talk to Christian. however Eve had already Texted a fellow diva who grabbed Tiffany by the back of her shirt, stopping Tiffany in her tracks._

_"TIFFANY FREEZE!" The shorter blonde said in a stern voice causing Tiffany to jump._

_"I DIDN'T DO IT!" Tiffany said in tears facing the tuffer blond haired diva._

_"Tiffany chill out." The dungeon diva said annoyed._

_"Sorry Nat, have had a ruff few days." Tiffany said softly as Natalya raised an eye brow._

_"TARYN!" She said in an angrily voice causing Tiff to back up slowly._

_"Stop yelling at me!" Tiffany said in a shaky voice as tear rolled down her cheek._

_"Eve told me what happened." Natalya said with her smart-ass attitude._

_"Eve needs to learn to shut her mouth and stay out of my business!" Tiffany hissed angrily annoyed that her friends would not back off._

_"TARYN NICOLE TERRELL! THAT WAS UN-CALLED FOR! EVE IS ONLY TRYING TO KEEP YOU SAFE!" Natalya stated angrily her and Tiffany were close Nat was only mean on camera or when trying to make a point to make some one see something her way, and when Eve told Nat what happened she was pissed and wanted Tiff safe._

_"I AM FINE SHE WAS LYING!" Tiffany said angrily getting a little pissed off._

_"DO NOT RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME TARYN! WE DON'T WANT YOU DEAD SORRY FOR CARING!" Natalya hissed and walked away leaving Tiffany in tears._

_Natalya sighed knowing she could not leave things like that and turned back seeing Tiffany was gone. Nat got a horrible feeling in her stomach that Tiffany was in danger, not the oh what ever shes okay danger but horrible life threatening danger. Tiffany walked over to Christian and turned him around to face her, once again they got in to a fight only this time he went to hit her with a chair to the head. Tiffany how ever blocked it with her arm feeling something snap she screamed in pain and he smacked her hard. Natalya ran to the commotion and opened the door seeing Tiffany trying to get away she called for Tyson and David her voice was clearly filled with fear and sadness. David and Tyson ran to Natalya and held her asking what was wrong but she pulled away pointing to Christian who had a gun aimed at Tiffany. Natalya would have helped Tiff her self but she was frozen from fear in her foot steps and Tiff gave her a 'please don't he will kill you' type look so Nat did the next best thing and called for help from two people she knew would help. Tyson and David tackled Christian after a shot was heard Nat knew who got shot from the scream that fallowed. Natalya's heart dropped and she ran to a bleeding Tiffany._

_"Nat...I....I..." She tried to say but Natalya told her to stay quiet._

_"Tyson!" Natalya cried as he ran over to Nat holding Tiffany in her arms._

_"Nat, I'm fine bring me home." Tiffany said weakly but Nattie shook her head._

_"NO you were shot you need a doctor. Then we are going to the police and fiale charges for domestic violence and attempted homicide." Natalya said helping Tiffany up._

_"NO YOU CANT!" She cried "I LOVE HIM." She said as tears rolled down her cheeks._

_"You love a man who has hit, kicked, and even shot you?" Natalya asked completely confused, she was glad Tyson would never hurt a women out side the ring._

_"He did not mean it." She said knowing he might end up killing her she thought for a moment..."wait...okay I am tired of being hurt." she stated in a shaky tone._

_(FOUR MONTHS LATER)_

_The next week at ECW, Maria and Maryse were there to hang with the twins. Christian was fighting with William and Tiffany the General Manger for ECW came out and everyone knew she was really mad about summer slam. Brie and Nikki and Maryse were watching the tron in shock and Maria was grinning she was proud of Tiffany for taking charge and sticking up for her self for once. Tiffany clutched the microphone tight and then in a angry tone but still with a smile for the fans said 'ENOUGH TALKING! IT IS TIME FOR ACTION! NOW CHRISTIAN AT SUMMER SLAM YOU DID TAKE ADVANTAGE OF REGAL BEFORE HE WAS READY. BUT WILLIAM IF YOU WOULD LIKE A SECOND CHANCE AT THE ECW CHAMPIONSHIP YOU'LL HAVE TO EARN IT! SO YOU ARE GOING TO FACE CHRISTIAN IF YOU WIN YOU WILL RECEIVE YOUR OPPORTUNITY. IF YOU DON'T THEN YOU WONT ITS AS SIMPLE AS THAT...AND GENTLEMEN THAT MATCH IS TONIGHT!' she went to the back and threw the mic down angrily and sighed running her hands through her hair. After the first match she walked up to Zack and Shelton who were fighting and once again in an angry tone said 'GO GET READY' Zack being the asshole he was asked for what. She simply said still in the angry tone 'BECAUSE YOU HAVE A TAG TEAM MATCH' Zack scoffed and asked who his partner was she simply gave him a smirk type smile "SHELTON GOOD LUCK GENTLEMEN" and walked away back to her office. Christian walked in and Tiffany instantly feared for her life as he started to knock stuff over. Tiffany backed up to the phone and told him she was not afraid to call the cops, he just laughed and threw divorce papers in her face, telling her he had signed her precious papers but to watch her back for his friends who would be paying her a visit in the near future. She sat on the couch and covered her face and then sighed running her hands through her hair again from the stress she was feeling. The Bellas looked really worried as they gave Maria and Maryse a scared look and Maria and Maryse nodded so the four of them went to go check on Tiffany in the office. They knocked getting a stern 'COME IN' From the general manger the four walked in and Tiffany looked at them then covered her face and bursted in to tears once more. Maria sat by Tiffany and rubbed her back as tears streamed down the young blonde's rosy cheeks. Maria and Maryse exchanged worried looks as Maryse sat next to Tiffany on the other side and hugged her. Nikki handed Tiffany a water as Brie handed her a towel to wipe the running make up. A week passed and Tiffany and Brie had both admitted to liking each other and had started dating and both were very happy as were the others know Tiff was now safe._

_(A/N parts may looks the same but there is added stuff/ALSO the reason Natalya is nice in the flash back is because the present scene's with her mean are on camera also seeing her best friend get shot changed her. Also I forgot to list it but there will be a fourth child)_


End file.
